


The Lady in Red

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: “What’s a beautiful woman like you, doing here all alone?” [Contains sexual scenes, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs old]





	The Lady in Red

He swallowed hard as he necked back the whiskey and slowly walked towards her, at the other side of the bar. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

He sat down at the bar beside her, just as she turned. Meeting his gaze, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, “A white wine please.”

He caught the attention of the barmaid and ordered a white wine and a single malt whiskey on the rocks. Handing over a ten pound note, he told her to keep the change and handed the wine to the lady. She was wearing a bright red dress that showed just enough cleavage to be both classy and distracting.

“I’m Charlie.”

“Laura.” She smiled, meeting his gaze again. He sipped his whiskey, a comfortable silence between the two as she also drank her wine. Her finger ran along the rim of her wine glass.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you, doing here all alone?”

She dipped her head to look at her wine glass, her cheeks turned a bright red, matching her dress. She’d been called beautiful a lot and it was still an adjective that made her blush.

“Oh, I think you already know.. _Charlie_.”

There was something about how she spoke his name that sent a tingle down his spine. He continued to sip his drink.

“I see you’re married?”

Charlie looked down at the ring on his wedding finger and suddenly felt a tinge of regret. He nodded as he looked up and remet Laura’s eye. She really was beautiful.

“Yes. She’s amazing, beautiful, funny. I love her so much.”

“Yet, she doesn’t fill your sexual needs or desires?”

Charlie shrugged, his eyes looking at the small butterfly necklace around her neck. He’d brought Duffy a similar necklace for her birthday. It was making him feel guilty. Guilty for being at this bar, of calling another woman beautiful.

“Well perhaps I can help you with that, Charlie?” She lent over, her hand on the inside of his thigh. Slowly she began to move her hand higher up his leg as Charlie swallowed hard. She whispered in his ear, “I’m staying in room 306. Just give me five minutes to slip into something more… comfortable and I’m all yours.”

She ran her hand over his groin teasingly before she stood up. The dress had risen further up her leg and Charlie’s breathing quickened as his thoughts turned dirty, as he began to imagine what she was wearing under that dress. As she disappeared to her hotel room, Charlie was left alone with his thoughts. He could go home. Or he could go to room 306.

He turned to the barmaid again and ordered two bottles of champagne before he went upstairs to the room. Knocking on the door, he placed his hand on the door handle and opened the door, stepping into the room.

Laura was sat on the edge of the bed. She’d slipped out of the red dress and had changed into a black, leather dress. It cling to her figure perfectly and Charlie could feel himself beginning to harden.

He placed the two bottles of champagne on the side and she stood up, walking towards him slowly.

“What do you think?” She asked as she gave him a show. Charlie swallowed hard. His eyes running along her collarbone and down her chest, in between her cleavage.

“Stunning.” He managed to answer. She walked away from him, heading to the minibar. “Fancy a beer?” She asked as she bent over, giving Charlie a show. Her outfit was crotch less. She pretended to be distracted by the minibar, ignoring his footsteps behind her although her breathing quickened. She gasped as she felt a slap against her left butt cheek and his fingers digging into her skin.

Charlie ran his index finger over her lips teasingly and she closed her eyes, gasping softly. Reaching behind him, she began to fumble with his belt and exposed him from his trousers. “Christ, you are a big boy aren’t you?”

Still running a finger over her lips, he commented. “I’m not the one soaking wet.” She blushed and he pressed himself against her entrance, entering her. She gasped loudly as she felt him inside. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. He was rough, hard. The faster he moved, the louder she moaned.

“Fuck yes! Yes! Fuck me!”

Feeling the all too familiar signs of a orgasm on its way, he pulled out of her. She groaned loudly in frustration, suddenly feeling very empty. He pulled her over to the bed and pushed her onto her back, pulling the zip down from her dress and exposing her. He began to kiss up her thighs, biting the skin as he got higher and higher. Reaching the spot he wanted, he ran his tongue over her.

She moaned loudly, grabbing his hair with one hand and the bedsheets in the other. He brought her to a climax with his tongue, leaving the poor woman breathing heavily on the bed.

“Fuck! You’re brilliant.” She whispered, her chest raising and falling rapidly, her breathing heavy. Charlie laughed as he moved over her and slammed his penis into her. She gasped again, arching her back into him. Christ, he was great!

It surprised her when Charlie had the stamina to keep fucking her. She’d lost count of the amount of orgasms she’d had underneath his spell. He screwed her all over the room. The bed, the wall, the floor, in the shower. Pleasured her in every way possible. In ways she never thought was possible.

His wife was a lucky lady.

Collapsing beside her, there was a comfortable silence, both of them trying to get their breath back, their bodies full of sweat. She turned to Charlie and planted a lovingly kiss against his cheek.

“Happy Anniversary honey.” She said quietly.

Turning to his wife, he grinned and kissed her tenderly. “Happy Anniversary, I love you… Laura.”

Duffy laughed gently, “It was the only name I could come up with.”

She rested her head and her hand on his chest, tracing patterns over his chest with her index finger. There was once again a comfortable silence between the two until she asked;

“I do fill your needs, don’t I?”

“Yes darling you do. I love you. I always have, I always will, until the numbers stop.”

She kissed his chest, “I love you too.”


End file.
